Fairy Fighters and co
by GlowingLantern
Summary: The Fairy Fighters is a girl band. Made up of Erza Scarlet,Juvia Lockser,Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy Mcgarden. And their manager, Mirajane Staruss. They grew up together. As captives of their mothers exs. What happens when they meet the popular boyband, Dragon's Force. Will they ever see their mothers again? And if they do will they trust them? NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and Miraxus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Normal POV:**_

 _A blonde woman, Layla Heartfilia, and her only child, Lucy Heartfilia, a five year girl with long, stunning, blonde hair, hurried through a crowd in Magnolia. They were going to visit Layla's childhood best friend, Igneel_ _Dragneel and his son. "Wait right here. I'll be back soon," Layla whispers to her daughter._

" _Okay Momma," Lucy says sweetly. She stand right next to the door with her hands behind her back. Layla turns and walks through the doors of the house._

" _Igneel!" She yells excitedly._

" _Layla!" He shout loudly._

 ** _Outside the house_**

 _Lucy stands patiently she waits for her dear mother. A large man walks up in front of her. He grabs her and knocks her out so quickly she can't even scream. He leaves a note._

 _Dear Layla,_

 _If you are reading this it means I have your precious little daughter. I have taken all of my ex-girlfriend's daughters. Here are the names of the little girls, in order of age. Mirajane Strauss,Erza Scarlet,Juvia Lockser,Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy Mcgarden._

 _Ivan_

 _The man chuckles to himself and disappears into an alleyway wear four other unconscious little girls await. He watches in the shadows as Layla appears at the doorway and find the note he left for her. He smiles as he turns away and disappears with all of the girls he kidnapped._

* * *

 _ **Timeskip Five Hours Later:**_

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

 _I open my eyes and see four other girls lying on different beds. The last thing I remember is a huge man punching me in the face. I walk over to the door and try to open it it's locked. The sun has set, and the stars and moon are shining in all their glory. I hear footsteps behind me approach the door. "It's locked. I already tried to open it," I turn around to face a small girl with short blue hair. "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."_

" _My name is Levy. Levy Mcgarden. It's nice to meet you to Lu-chan." She states shyly._

" _Lu-chan? I like it," I proclaim happily. Soon everyone else wakes up. There are five girls in the room with us. The oldest is six year old named Mirajane Strauss she has long silvery hair and is dressed in a black dress and black combat boots. Erza Scarlet is also six year old and has fiery, red hair and her shirt has a sword on it. Juvia Lockser is five. She has shoulder length blue hair that curls up at the end and is wearing a blue summer dress. Me, Lucy Heartfilia. I have my favorite jeans on and am wearing a leather jacket with an Aquarius symbol on my back, and Levy Mcgarden a petite blue haired girl with an orange headband and a orange dress to match._

 _Just after we finish introducing ourselves the man, who kidnapped us walks in, "Looks like you got well acquainted, let me introduce myself. I'm Ivan Dreyar."_

 ** _Timeskip Five years:_**

 _We've been with Ivan for five years and our "mothers", can you really call them that, haven't even come looking for us. We have all mastered two weapons to use in combat if we ever have to. Mira can use a mace and scythe skillfully and looks awesome while doing it, if I may add. Erza mastered everything that had to do with the word sword. Juvia prefers hand to hand combat and usually is very skillful with a sniper. My weapon of choice are my trusty whip and a light blue, and red katanas, I named them, 'Starfire' and 'Celestial Flame', I'm skilled at dual wielding. Levy loves daggers and alway has a pistol hanging on her hip, seriously she woke me up once at twelve a.m and I saw her pistol on her hip._

 _All of us, not including Ivan we all hate his guts. But me, Mira, Erza, Levy-chan, and Juvia have all become like sisters. We'd protect each other with our lives, if called for. We were all having dinner. When two men burst in and take out Ivan with a taser. All of us jump to alert my whip unfurled, Levy's pistol locked and loaded, Mira's mace in her hands, Erza sword ready for action, and Juvia has flip a table and has her sniper ready for use. I sweatdrop how in the world, did she already flip a table. "We mean no harm," the short older man exclaims with his hand up, the man next to him grunts. He has a lightning shape scar on his face. "I'm Makarov Dreyar and this is Laxus. "We are here to get you away from this man," He points to Ivan. We all nod._

 _Mira speaks first, "Alright. Let's go girls." We put away our weapons. My whip is coiled and on my belt hidden by my shirt and leather jacket, I still have a leather jacket with an Aquarius symbol on my back, it's really grown on me. Levy's pistol is retired to it's hollister, Erza sword is on her hip in its sheath, Mira's mace has disappeared, and Juvia's sniper has vanished. We leave the house with Laxus and Makarov. Finally we're free._

* * *

 **Present time** _  
_

 **Lucy's POV:**

Laxus is like our big brother ,and has left the 'nest' as Makarov calls it. Although we all know Mira and Laxus like each other. Makarov became our 'grandfather', although we all just call him 'gramps'. He's the one who first put instrument in our hand. We all still bring our weapons were ever we go, but now we have new things to lug around. We formed a band. We're called Fairy Fighters. I'm lead singer and guitar, Levy rocks the bass, Juvia's on keyboard. Erza plays drums, and Mira's our demon of a manager. We moved to a big house in Magnolia. And our steadily rising in popularity. We're playing a huge concert in a couple of months so we need to work super hard, and with this thought I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Natsu's POV:**

"Oi, Flamebrain wake up," I open my eye to see Gray and Gajeel standing in my room. My room is black and a poster of my favorite person in the world, teen idol, Lucy Heartfilia. "Still a fan of Heartfilia, huh." Gray smirks.

"Don't act like you don't have poster of Juvia, Stripper!" I shout. Let me explain, I'm in a band with me as lead vocalist and guitarist, Gajeel plays bass, Gray plays the keyboard, Jellal plays drums. Together we're Dragon's Force. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone in our band.

"Grey, Gajeel, Natsu! Get your asses down here, I have a big announcement to make!" Laxus shouts. Oh right and our manager, Laxus Drayer. I sprint down to the dining room. " We are going to have a world tour with… The Fairy Fighters!" It's silent for ten seconds and then the craziness breaks out.

"How'd you manage that?!" We all shout.

"You'll find out later," He says, "Now go get dressed, we're going to meet them later!" Suddenly the dining room is empty. I get to my bathroom and in five minutes I'm washing my hair like I never have before. I bet all the other guys are to, everyone knows that Dragon's Force, my band, have crushs on the girls in Fairy Fighters. I have a big crush on the blonde, Lucy Heartfilia, her hair seems to glow in the moonlight. She lead vocalist and play the guitar amazingly. Gajeel's head over heels for Levy Mcgarden, Lucy's best friend, Grey likes Juvia, Jellal likes Erza Scarlet, and finally Laxus and Mirajane the managers are rumored to be a couple.

* * *

I get dressed and basically jump down the stairs. Everyone's waiting at the limo, Laxus, Gajeel, and I bend over as the car starts moving clutching our stomachs. I sigh as we reach our destination. The Fairy Fighters black jeep is already parked in front of a building called "Fairy Tail". Laxus walks in like he owns the place, we trail him and walk into a brightly lit cafe, it seems to have another use through a see through window we see a fighting ring, it look like they're getting ready for a fight. "Hey! Gramps!" Laxus shouts. A short man with white hair appears in front of us.

"Laxus, my boy! Welcome home!" he shouts happily, " Hey, boys of Dragon's Force. My names Makarov. But, most of the young people around here call me 'Gramps'. You're just in time. Lucy about to fight Erza." **Wait did he just say what I think he said? Like Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet!** Laxus laughs.

"They haven't changed at all. Come on guys let's go watch. They didn't name themselves The Fairy Fighters, for nothing!" We walk into the room there are three woman with their backs to us. One has short blue hair, another has waist length silvery white hair, and the last has wavy blue hair. Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane of Fairy Fighters.

* * *

In the ring, is a blonde girl, with her long hair tied into a high ponytail, she's holding a light blue and red katana, she's in a fighting stance. The other girl is wearing her hair the same way but her hair is red. She holding a long sword. "Fight!" Laxus shouts. As if on instinct the two girl race forward swing and deflecting each other's blows, at incredible speed. It's hard to keep up with until both of the girls have a sword placed lightly on each others chest. "TIE!" Laxus yells. All of the girls turn around and run to him. They hug him as they yell.

"LAXUS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Lucy's POV:**

Laxus! I haven't seen him, in forever! Why's there a group of boys around him? Ohh, I recognize them. They're from Dragon's Force. I think their names are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. Whatever. I run up to my 'big brother' and bear hug him with my group. "Did you see our fight!" Erza and I yell, excitedly.

"Yeah, I did! You guys are a lot better swordsmen then when I last saw you. Huh, little sisters."

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

"Yeah, I did! You guys have become alot better swordsmen then when I last saw you. Huh, little sisters." **Wait. Did he just say 'Little Sisters'.** I look around. Only me, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal seem surprised at this news, so I speak up.

"Laxus, are you related to them," I ask.

"Sorta, me and Lucy pass for siblings, but even we're not related. We grew up together, so everyone here is family." He states calmly. "Now let me introduce you guys. The blonde is Lucy, the redhead is Erza, the silvery white headed girl is Mira, the two blue haired girls are Levy and Juvia. Now for the guys. Pinkie here is Natsu, the raven haired dude is Gray, the guy with long black hair is Gajeel, and Tattoo face is Jellal." He smiles as he turns to the shorter man. "Okay, Gramps. Where's the food!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt like leaving it there. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Normal POV:**

After, everyone finished stuffing their faces. They all decided it would be fun to have a video game tournament (Makarov's idea, he just wanted to be a judge). The catch was that you couldn't partner up with someone in your band. Mira ended up having her way. She already shipped the bands dating each other. She was going into her demon matchmaker mode.

 **Mira's POV:**

Yes! My pairs are partnered up for this tournament! NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, and GruVia! My plan is working! Lucy must have noticed the look on my face, because she turned as pale as a piece of paper. She whispered something to Levy. Who casually looked over at me, but she soon regretted it. She looked like she wanted to run for the hills. This is going to be so much fun, for me of course.

 **Lucy POV:**

Nooooooooooooooo! Mira has that look on her face. I'd bet anything she already paired us up and come up with ship names for us. Ughh! The last time this happened, it ended up with me and the other girl declaring we would all come after her if she ever, and I mean EVER did it again. But, it seems she has forgotten that. _Sigh._ I guess I better tell the old man and warn Laxus.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah, Luce." he looks over at me curiously. I point over to Mira, he immediately paled. "No, not this again!"

"I suggest you go warn your band. Because if I know Mira she already coming up with a plan to get our bands to start dating. We got off lucky last time. But, judging by her face she's probably not going to lose interest in the new pairs she's put us in." He nodded then ran over to Mira to try to distract her from her evil plan.

 _We already have to deal with the Demon Matchmaker and the tournament hasn't even started yet!_ Right, as I finish my thought, Pinky walks over to me.

"Do you know what game we're going to play?"

"If the old man gets his pick, I bet it'll be Super Smash Bros."

"Cool. Thanks, Luce!"

"Your welcome, Natsu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time skip five hours**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I open my eyes, as warm sunlight beams into my bedroom. _My blanket's so warm, I'll just go back to sleep for… ever._ I snuggle into my blanket. When it dawns on me, I never went to bed! I open my eyes to see a sleeping pink-haired idiot lying next to me.

I sit up and survey our living room Laxus and Mira are sleeping in a leather recliner. The old man is passed out on the dining room table. Juvia and Gray are in a heap right in front of the TV. Gajeel and Levy are sleeping in front of the fireplace.

 _What happened, last night?_ Just as I think that Levy sits up and rub her eyes. She looks around and her eyes light up. Our eyes meet and we both get up quietly like ninjas. We walk into the kitchen and right were we left them are our prizes. Two washable markers(for our bandmates) and two sharpies(for the guys).

We smirk at each other and leave the kitchen. I spy my first target. Ohh, this is going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **Time skip two hours**

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Ice stripper! What the heck is on your face!" Natsu yells!

"I could be saying the same thing to you, Flame brain!"

Levy and I sit on the side lines watching our masterpieces be discovered. Laxus turn to us and glares. "What did you do to my face!" He growls. Me and Levy yell in unison, "Nothing!", then we run out of the room.

"Get 'emm!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not posting much. Things have been kinda hectic I going to try to post more often. So again, sorry!**

 **\- Spirit**


End file.
